To Him
by LovelyAnyone
Summary: Hana Uchiha is also one of the remaining survivors of the Uchiha clan. Many years after the event in which the Uchiha clan was annihilated by Itachi Uchiha, Hana wasn't present at the time and believed that everyone was dead. She takes up an adventure in order to find the two. Along the way, romance develops between Sasuke, Itachi, and Hana. Despite the conflicts peace is done.


To Him 1

Hana sat in a daze contemplating about the whereabouts of him. Her hand gripped the pen firmly, as if the message would be gone and lost if she let go of the pen. She was hovering over a blank piece of paper thinking. Thinking of what she would say. The door of her window was fully opened and how lucky was she to have such a scene as this. It overlooked a vast field of flora in which the stars illuminated it from above. She reminisced of when she would go star gazing as a child and she would come home greeted with fresh food and warm smiles from her mama. It was but an illusion- a dream now. A loud knock came from her door and broke her thoughts.

"Hana come down and have some dinner!" Hana's stepmother gave more of a devil's demand rather than a graceful calling.

Hana rolled her eyes in annoyance and disgust. Oh what she would do to the wicked woman if she could lay her hands on the thing. The woman had been in charge of how everything is since the day of the wedding. She would do anything to dispose of Hana. Everything unfortunate that has occurred around Hana was due to the stepmother. From assassins that failed to assassinate the beautiful girl, to the majorly perverted gang molesters that didn't stop invading her body. None of the mother's plan stopped Hana from living her life.

"I'm coming!" she spoke with frustration as she put her work aside and went down.

She let in Yu and prepared food for him as well. They were all seated at the table, mother, father, daughter and all. Every dinner is awkward, yet her father is totally oblivious to the mother - daughter hate thing. Hana can't tell her father anything, for if she does, her rights of going outside would be restricted, and she could definitely not put that on the line. She needed to do something.

After the silence which felt like forever, her father asked, "So Hana, when are you going to marry? Or at least have a boyfriend? There are so many suitors out there asking for your hand. I don't know what to tell them anymore, they just keep coming!"

"Papa, how many times do I have to say that I don't want to get married. And besides, I can live without having a guy." I shrugged it off, not wanting to get into the topic and threw in a question to avoid it, "So papa, when can I go out? I mean go and explore what the world has to offer, and going somewhere in the village. My 17th birthday will be tomorrow, and I've never been out of the village but everyone else has for missions and things like that."

He chuckled, "Well, I don't suppose there is anything wrong with that, you are growing older... So yes, you can go out and travel. But you have to promise me that you'll meet a fine man!" he greatly emphasized that part. Hana felt the sparks of excitement light inside of her chest.

"Oh, how wonderful that sounds dear! I say that this would make her a true woman of the Uchiha!" she lightly slurred with a sense of sarcasm. The stepmother knew how desperately longed to go out, so this was an advantage for the mother. With Hana gone, she could do anything she wanted and no one could say anything.

Before exiting, Hana gave a scrutinizing and suspicious eye toward the woman, for Hana knew that the lady was plotting something, but she dismissed the thought and ran upstairs.

Finally, she thought, I can go out and hopefully find him. She gave her father, the greatest appreciation she could and quickly ran to her room with Yu following to being the packing.

"Yu make sure you bring what you need, or put it in my bag." she said as she pulled out the clothes needed for the trip.

"Okay, fine." he replied with laziness as he walked off to the closet.

After the long packing, due to being indecisive, Hana only packed some pairs of clothes, money, and weapons which she has never used before into one bag and all. She stood up with her hands on her hips and gave a huff of accomplishment. Her heart raced with excitement and complete thrill. Hurriedly, she began to write her message to him and tell him of her new adventure beginning tomorrow.

She folded up the paper and put it gingerly into its envelope, turned out the light and slept early for her early start next day.

...

"Hana! Hana!" the callings were faintly heard, giggles came from children. Hana opened her eyes in a daze of what was happening. With her arms, she lifted half of her body up and rubbed her eyes to ensure whether or not she is actually awake.

The sky... wasn't exactly a sky. It was pale and white, like milk. Hana examined her surroundings and not far off in the distance, there was a little girl that looked just like her and a little boy that looked very familiar, if not, too familiar. They ran in circles picking up whatever was interesting to their eyes. Their happiness involuntarily made her slightly grin and walk toward their direction slowly. The children looked at her with curiosity combined with smiles, when suddenly they stopped playing and their faces turned into horror and fear.

Her heart beat picked up at the site and she tensely turned around and the whole scene changed. The children's scream turned to shrieks of women and wails of men. It was dark with the moon lighting the area at its fullest. The sound of a sword slashing was becoming more distinct, instinctively she ran and came to a full stop at the sight of blood and the corpses of the dead. In front of her was a man standing alone with a shadow hovering over him to hide his features. Hana glanced fearfully at his sword as fresh blood dripped off of it, and her eyes traveled up to his eyes. It was a red as the blood itself. Mesmerized by his eyes, her heart was beating at quick and hard paces and her breathing hiked up.

"Find me when you wake up... Hana" the man softly said before slashing her as well.

Hana woke up straight right up shrieking. Her hands shook violently and there was a cold sweat running down her face. She took deep breathes to control herself and touched her skin and hair to make sure she was awake. It was only two in the morning. She took off her covers and headed down for some water to calm her self. As it was still dark, at this time no one would be awake in the house... yet there was a sound coming from up stairs.

Hana stopped dead with her eyes bulging and her adrenaline racing. A banging sound was heard upon a window, she took careful steps so she wouldn't be heard.

What if it's a thief? A rapist? A psychopath? Hana thought to herself with anxiety. She had never physically fought someone before, for God's grace, she wouldn't even harm a fly.

Her panting became rough and as she headed up the winding stair anticipating what would be up stairs. The closer she got the more clear the sound had become. And it appeared as if the sound was coming from her room. Hana stopped breathing and stood still at her door.

The quiet of the night and halls frightened her to the most, she couldn't stand begin alone in the dark; it was too much of torment for her. Everything seemed almost strange. After realizing everything for sometime, wouldn't Yu be awake as well? He would be hissing and meowing on what ever was making this sound. And her papa might've been woken up by this sound, but he's not, it's all too strange.

Out of nothing, she forced all her might to open the door, and to her surprise, she found just a crow that kept flying toward her **closed** window. So she opened the window and let it in. It flew to her open hands and looked at her. She gave a sigh of utter relief and thought she was being over sensitive.

Then it suddenly struck her mind. Before going to bed, she had never closed her window. But here she was, she had just opened her **closed**, like a wild animal she ran out the door, but this time there was a man figure in which she collided into. His grip was like steel, yet he was gentle at the same time.

"Please don't scream" his voice was deep and tender like sweet caramel. He held his palm over her mouth and her body was so close to him that he could feel her heart racing. His arm was wrapped around her petite waist to constrain her. She struggled at first, but as she began to compose her thoughts, her movements began to settle down as well. The man slowly let go of her as he locked the door.


End file.
